


Purple

by AsdeEspadas



Series: Hisogon Colors [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsdeEspadas/pseuds/AsdeEspadas
Summary: Hisoka thinks the purple marks he left in Gon are atractive.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Series: Hisogon Colors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657138
Kudos: 59





	Purple

  


Fight Gon was always a wonderful experience. Few things could be compared to the joy of seeing the changes in Gon’s body, realize how intense workouts were leaving him increasingly stronger, to the point it was getting hard to believe that this boy was the same he faced during Hunter Exam. The boy whose life he could have reaped with one hand that day and today needed some real effort to hurt.

Hisoka knew that the youngest was getting tired after a long battle. He had not the strength to confront him in a battle to the death, even if was increasingly hard to simply wait for the red apple ripen a bit more. His mouth was filling with saliva for thinking about the day he would finally eat that fruit, consuming her. Just a little more to the time to be harvested.

That was what the clown was thinking when a particularly strong blow find Gon, throwing the youngest against a tree, the body falling to the ground, don’t moving for some time. He knew Gon was still breathing, something like that would not kill the little Hunter so easily, but that ends the little battle. It was lasted longer than he had imagined, but don’t reached the level of danger they expected. Still there was not enough blood, Hisoka began to notice what he would rather conform him with his fists, without using his cards to make him bleed. 

It was really weird.

With a sigh the magician allowed himself to relax a bit, noticing some body parts injured, but nothing was serious enough to really worry him. He licked his lips, feeling the taste of blood remnant of a blow he led in face and that would probably swollen for a few days. A good memory of a fight, but it was not enough. For someone like him it was nothing.

Gon was not in a different state, Hisoka noticied. The body covered with purplish marks, even the marks of Hisoka’s nails on the shoulders and arms. Some parts of the clothes pulled or torn up by holding onto trees when he tried to escape his blows. The face was the place least affected by the activity.

The redhead approached slowly, allowing himself to kneel next to the unconscious opponent. It would be easy to kill Gon right now, but thinking about it does not bring excitement to the clown, just because he don’t want to finish like this. 

_“Next time.”_

Hisoka promised it to himself in thoughts. No matter how long the next time delayed, enough that Gon could confront him until the last forces. A battle that he would fight for his life with all his strength, to the end perish by the hands of the clown, reduced to broken bones and blood... For a moment he felt the familiar shiver of excitement focusing in his groin, but still did not last long. He needed to control himself, for one last time to promising to himself that he would wait just a little more.

One hand extended to touch the hair of the youngest, lowering them a bit to caress, so gently that it seemed hard to believe that those were the same hands that five minutes ago struck the youngest so hard. The same hands that had left bruises all over his body, marking it as a prey, a victim, a property. These hands one day will end up on his neck, as before, but this time to finish what he'd started, closing the loop.

\- Time to go ... ♦

Said it only for himself, as if to say the words out loud to get the strength to get up and leave, which he did very slowly, without taking his eyes off the child, the many bruises left in that body that had progressed so far. He was proud of those marks, they assured that Gon’s friends would know that Gon was his. They would know that there was nothing they could do to prevent the inevitable, that one day he’ll take the youngest from them.

Hisoka’s was also proud of the marks on his own body. Marks that proved a victory, because even after so many blows he still wins. Those marks proved he turned a little boy in to a man, the result of his effort, result of so much teasing. 

A smile appeared in the clown’s lips when he finally turned his back to the opponent, ready to go. That exchange of marks was something intimate. For Hisoka this kind of thing was like lover’s exchange of love bits, he was the type who smile at the mirror when see a hickey on his neck. This was no different.

He felt pride for being the only one who mark Gon so intimately.

  



End file.
